L'examen (The Exam)
by PirateIggyJones
Summary: While taking an exam, shenanigans ensue. **ONE-SHOT**


_IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE PUBLISHED ANYTHING. I LOVE THIS SHOW AND COULDN'T RESIST TRYING TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR IT. I HOPE IT DOES JUSTICE._

 _ENJOY!_

* * *

"D'accord students, today's exam is very important, and as such, I will ask you to leave your bags at the front of the classroom," Ms. Bustier said.

"WHAT?! My bag is an original Simone Bellerose and I will not simply leave it lying around for just anyone to pick up and steal!"

"Chloe, it's really no big deal. It's practically in front of you," Adrien said as he and Nino took their bags to the front.

Marinette followed close behind, setting her bag next to Adrien's, and only until everyone put their bags away did Chloe get up to put her bag away, slamming it right on top of Marinette's.

"Hey, do you mind?" Marinette said, gesturing to the bag. However, her concerns went to Tikki who may have not seen the bag coming.

Chloe huffed and turned her head, her ponytail nearly hitting Nathaniel behind her.

Inside the bag, Tikki indeed saw Chloe and moved out the way, but it still knocked her around a bit.

"Hm! What is her problem?" Tikki's little voice squeaked.

"She doesn't eat enough camembert," a small suave voice answered from another bag.

"Huh?" Tikki cautiously peeked outside the bag to see a cat-like peeking his head from a white bag. "Wait…it can't be…"

"Tikki dear, you're supposed to be good luck, but you don't seem to handle Chloe well."

Tikki was speechless, but a small flutter set of in her stomach as she watched the black cat jump from his bag to hers.

"Plagg, you… you… smell like rotten cheese." Tikki's excitement waned some as she tried to cover her tiny nose.

"It's not rotten. It's paradise!"

"Shh, not too loud. I can't believe this. Our humans are in the same class and I didn't notice this whole time?"

"Your vigilance can be spotty at times."

"Don't start, Kitty."

"Ha! None of your ladybugs could handle my jokes, and this one is no different. But at least she is a remarkable girl."

"Oh yes, she's smart, kind, creative. Everything a Ladybug needs to be and so much more. With time, she could be the best ladybug ever." Tikki was very careful not to mention Marinette's name. She was sure Plagg wouldn't tell his human, but it would be wrong to Marinette.

"Oh, yes. Marinette is a wonderful girl indeed."

WHAT?

While Tikki didn't say anything, the shock made her entire body jump, completely knocking over the bag she was in and Chloe's.

The commotion caused a small stir with the students, except for Marinette, who seemed to have forgotten an entire chapter in her history book.

"Calm down, class," Ms. Bustier said, giving Chloe a quick look, "that's what happens when you're not careful."

After Plagg was sure Ms. Bustier fixed the bags upright, he peeked out to see how far he was from Adrien's bag. It was now a few bags over, forcing him to have to think of a way back without being seen.

"Oh dear, I seem to have gotten myself into a catastrophe."

"Enough jokes! How do you know about Marinette?" Tikki's voice shook in a small panic.

"It's almost too obvious, but don't worry, Chat Noir doesn't know about his little Bugginette. I've known for a long time."

"Please don't tell your human. She will be devastated!"

"Ohohohohoho! No, it's too much fun seeing them so close and completely oblivious. That boy sits at home and dreams of his sweet Ladybug, much to my annoyance," Plagg watched Adrien carefully as he spoke. The boy was checking his answers one last time and got up to turn it in. Plagg readied himself.

"Wait, who is your human? You have to tell me."

"Je suis desole. Gotta pounce." Plagg timed Adrien's steps and jumped out of the bag as Adrien walked in front of Marinette's, successfully reuniting with the remainder of his camembert.

Tikki heard his last message too late and looked out the bag only to see the door closing.

"How did he know? How did I not notice his presence?"

Tikki was so deep in her thoughts, it took her a while to notice Marinette picking her up and walking out of the school.

Once far enough, Marinette opened the bag.

"Tikki, the test wasn't too bad. I think I got a few wrong, but I'm sure I got a B. Oh? Is something wrong?"

Marinette noticed Tikki's large eyes downcast, as if in deep thought.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine. I'm just happy Hawkmoth didn't do anything to distract you from your test."

"Me too. Although, I'd rather take a test than endure Chat Noir's puns. That guy is hopeless."

Hopelessly in love. Tikki thought.

"Uh, Tikki? Why does my bag smell like rotten cheese?"

Meanwhile…

"Plagg, I wish you'd stop eating in my bag." Adrien put his open bag near his window. "It takes forever to get the smell out."

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading. Please leave feedback! I appreciate it._


End file.
